


[Podfic] a friend indeed

by MelancholyMorningstar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 13:48, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protectiveness, friends that intimidate political dignitaries together stay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/pseuds/MelancholyMorningstar
Summary: Toph says, “It’s never nice when someone tries to make you feel small. Especially when they’re grown adults who should know better.”Zuko blows out a breath. “Yeah. It’s--yeah.”(Toph and Zuko, protecting each other at cross-national balls.)[Podfic of a friend indeed by aloneintherain]
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] a friend indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a friend indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416352) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 



  
_cover art by[MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)_

**Text:** [a friend indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416352)

 **Author:** [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain)

 **Reader:** [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)

 **Length:** 13:48

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rxgljzsfxatdett/a%20friend%20indeed%20-%20aloneintherain%20%5Bpodfic%5D.mp3?dl=0) [mp3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2020/2020ITPE0241.ziprel=)

**Downloads:** [podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2020/2020ITPE0242.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> First ITPE gift!


End file.
